This invention pertains to a system for the management and routing of cables, such as telecommunications cables. More particularly, this invention pertains to flexible trough assemblies for cable management systems.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention. Similar issues exist with other telecommunications cables such as copper-based cables.
One area of telecommunications cable management that is necessary is the routing of cables from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another. Accordingly, such routing systems often include a plurality of trough members, fittings and couplings for routing the cables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678; 5,316,243; and 5,752,781 show various cable routing systems.
When routing cables, it is desirable that the routing system will be easy to install. For example, providing a continuous cable path throughout the system can be a challenge, such as when obstacles or misalignments arise during installation of the system. There is a need for devices which make system installation easier and less reliant on precisely aligned components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,779 to Johnson discloses an apparatus for linking misaligned cable troughs. The Johnson device uses a number of different materials other than the preferred plastic. There is a need for an improved, simplified, cost effective system for making adjustments in the alignment of cable management troughs and pathways.
The present invention relates to an adjustable cable management trough member and assembly. The assembly may include first and second trough members. Each trough member has sidewalls extending from a base to define a U-shaped trough for receiving at least one telecommunications cable. The first trough member has a male end, and the second trough member has a female end which receives the male end of the first trough member. The trough members include slide posts and retention slots which engage each other to allow the trough members to be angled relative to each other in a first direction. The trough members also include a guide member and a guide slot which engage each other to allow the trough members to be angled relative to each other in a second direction. The first and second trough members may be identical.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.